


"Curiosity kills the wizard"

by Danzo



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Discord shenanigans, Second POV, aka where i decide to torture some good ol friends on discord again, and the arcanum are a bunch of tormenting fucks who slaughtered most of the cabal, basically it's an hc/au where the wiz goes behind the sectioned off door, i really love angst aaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: You weren't ready to witness the true colors of the Arcanum that seeped into the tattered carpets in the forbidden room.Yet, your curiosity blinds you.





	"Curiosity kills the wizard"

**Author's Note:**

> Raven is fuck confirmed.

_Curiosity killed the cat_ , the saying goes. You were the cat indeed as passing in and out from the Arcanum and to the Spiral door, seeing the electricity flow through the gates that locked away a sealed off room. You've always wondered: what lied behind those doors and field?

But you were foolish enough to ask one of the mentor-scholars to see what lies beneath the rugs of secrets.

"Initiate, you are _forbidden_ to go forth and see what's behind there," Ione explained deliberately with a steely glint in her eyes. "Why ask of such an obvious thing?"

You stammered to reply to the diviner, "I mean- what's behind that door? I'm just curious."

She gave her usual unrelenting glare and spoke, lifting her hand so the electricity that flowed through the tower kiosks would soon dissipate. "If you insist. Take heed, then."

So you did.

And _of all that was holy within the Spiral_ , you weren't ready to witness what you were beheld.

The room was dimmed yet traces of light—be it luminous amethyst glowing hued—was the only light source within, scattered amongst the disorganized desks. You smelt the reeking odor of decay, iron, and murky spoiled onion plague your nose, seeing tattered spiral tapestry and rugs...

...And the half-decayed bodies that were sprawled out amongst the room. Innocent lives, Cabal or not, _sectioned_ into half by dismemberment.

You felt bile rise in your throat from disgust and rage. You soon turn to Ione, rage seething throughout you and evident in your eyes, "THOSE WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU ALL TORTURED! _Even if they did all the wrongdoings that would endanger the Spiral, they were people_!"

Ione flashed her steely gaze again, yet it was firm and...knowing with guilt. Pity, even.

"It was what we had to do—for the Raven."


End file.
